Une serpentard pas comme les autres
by Adelune
Summary: Une petite fille, Anabella, d'origine moldu à Serpentard au temps de Tom Jedusor. Comment sa scolarité se passera t elle? Elle pourra compter sur son amie de toujours, Marilla.
1. Prologue

Ma première fanfiction, alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents. Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Titre: Une serpentard pas comme les autres.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Deux petites filles jouaient dans un jardin. Elles avaient l'air si complices sous le soleil anglais. Et pourtant elles étaient si différentes. A peine âgés de 11 ans nul ne pouvaient les confondre même si dans leur jeu elles ressemblaient à deux sœurs.

La première, sûrement la plus âgée, était une petite brune pétillante de vie et d'humour. Ses cheveux bouclés formés un halo autour de son visage de poupée. Et son regard noisette était toujours rieur même si de temps en temps on pouvait y lire de la colère. Elle tenait par la main la seconde fillette, une attitude protectrice qu'elle aura dû mal par la suite à abandonné.

La seconde petite fille était visiblement plus timide et plus réservée. Elle était blonde et ses yeux bleus océans reflétaient tant de choses, tristesse et gaieté y cohabitaient. La brune et la blonde riaient, s'amusaient insouciantes.

Pourtant demain pour chacune d'elle serait un jour qui changerait leur vie. Mais laissons les encore à leur jeux d'enfant qui bientôt seront abandonnés. Déjà le soleil colorait le ciel et les deux amies devaient rentre chez elle. Chacune retournant dans son monde, si différentes et si semblables.

Demain sera un nouveau jour.


	2. Chapter 1: Au commencement

Chapitre 1: Au commencement

Anabella Smith était tranquillement en train de jouer avec son chat quand un bruit bizarre la fit sursauter. Elle se releva est vit une créature qui n'avait rien à faire à sa fenêtre, surtout en plein jour: une chouette. Et de plus cet rapace tapait contre la vitre. Anabella était si surprise qu'elle ne se posa pas de question et lui ouvrit. Elle s'aperçut alors que la chouette portait une lettre. Elle la prit et vit qu'elle lui était bien adressé. Anabella la lut d'un trait et ce n'est qu'après qu'elle en comprit la contenance. Elle était acceptée dans une école de magie appelé Poudlard. La jeune fille relut la liste des affaires et se demanda où elle pouvait trouver des chaudrons, et les livres pour cette école. Bizarrement elle ne pensa pas un instant que ce n'était pas vrai. Au contraire cela renforcer ses convictions. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire certains « tours » en particulier quand elle était en proie à de fortes émotions.

Elle se décida enfin d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents et comme elle l'avait pressentie ils la regardèrent avec horreur. Ils avaient même peur d'elle. Elle eut un sourire mauvais. Anabella, malgré son caractère renfermé, aimait se faire entendre. Puis elle décida d'aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie qui habitait à quelques maison de là. Elles avaient toujours étaient voisines et amies bien que cette dernière n'avait jamais fréquenté l'école du village. Elle alla donc chez Marilla Fowl qui habitait une imposante demeure. Le parents de la jeune Marilla lui sourirent avant de la faire entrer. Il était tellement normal que la petite arabella vienne ici.

Puis les deux petites filles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre. Et là Anabella fit part à son amie de l'étrange lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin même. A son grand étonnement, Marilla ne fut pas surprise. Cette dernière lui montra même une lettre très semblable à la sienne. La jeune fille devint folle de joie. Elles seraient toutes deux dans cette école. Les deux jeune filles coururent l'annonce à la famille de Fowl. Ces derniers eurent l'attitude opposée de celle de ses parents: ils furent même heureux. Ils proposèrent même aux deux jeunes filles de les emmener faire leurs achats. Anabella ne put que les remercier profondément.  
Les jours passèrent, les jeunes filles étaient toutes excitées. Elles ne servaient à rien car leur impatience leur faisaient commettre les pires maladresses. Elles attendaient avec impatiences le 1er septembre, la rentrée, et ce jour arriva bien plus vite qu'elles ne l'étaient imaginer. Après un rapide au revoir à ses parents, Anabella et Marilla partirent pour la gare de Londres. M. et Mme Fowl leur montrèrent le passage de la voie 9 ¾ et les jeunes filles arrivèrent devant le Poudlard express. Après un au revoir bref aux parents de Marilla, elles montèrent dans le train.

Elles étaient les dernières à entrer. Les deux jeunes filles traînaient deux énormes valises. Il faut dire qu'elles avaient voulu emmener beaucoup de choses, certainement trop. Elles se mirent alors en quête d'un compartiment libre. Elles durent jouer des codes pour y parvenir. Elles en trouvèrent un mais pas vraiment libre puisqu'un jeune homme de leur âge y était déjà installer.  
Les deux petites filles lui firent leur plus beaux sourires et demandèrent si elles pouvaient s'installer. Le jeune homme eut une simple réponse: « oui » et ne rajouta rien.

Marilla et Anabella s'installèrent rapidement et se présentèrent au jeune homme.

« Bonjour, je suis Marilla Fowl et voici ma meilleure amie Anabella. Et toi, comment te nommes-tu? »  
Elles attendirent quelques temps jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme daigne répondre.  
« Je suis Tom Jedusor. »  
Puis il leur tourna sensiblement le dos, ne voulant plus être déranger. Les deux jeunes filles haussèrent les épaules et se mirent à bavarder, parlant de tout et de rien.

Marilla faisait partie d'une très ancienne famille de sorcier. Tous étaient des sangs purs. Mais comment en était-elle à venir fréquenter une moldue? Ses parents pensaient qu'elle devait connaître les moldues et comprendre combien leur sang était le vil. Ils n'étaient pas ,comme beaucoup de sangs purs, anti- moldues tant que ces dernier n'empiéter pas sur leur domaine. Anabella était devenu comme leur seconde fille étant fourrée chez eux la plupart du temps. Ils se félicitaient même que les deux jeunes filles soient amies, elles seraient moins seules à l'école. Mais seraient-elles dans la même maison malgré leur caractère si différent.

Les deux jeunes filles parlaient à présent de Poudlard. Anabella en avait beaucoup appris durant ces dernières semaines amis rien ne semblait venir à bout de sa curiosité. Elle avait même apprit quelques sorts. Et justement elles étaientt en train de débattre sur la meilleure maison. Marilla se basait sur les propos de sa famille quand à Anabella, elle se basait sur les livres qu'elle avait lu.

- Mais Rilla, Serdaigle doit être une bonne maison, ils sont tournés vers la recherche de la connaissance.  
- Mes parents n'ont cessé de me dire que Serpentard était la meilleure maison, elle apporte nombre de connaissance en particulier sur la magie noire.  
Anabella frissonna presque malgré elle. La magie noire, comme cela devait être intéressant. -C'est vrai que ça doit être vraiment bien. Mais j'aimerai qu'on soit dans la même maison, et je m'en fiche de laquelle ça peut- être!  
-Moi aussi Ana, moi aussi…  
Elles ne s'étaient pas aperçu que Tom écoutait plus qu'attentivement leur discussion. Puis quand elles passèrent à un autre sujet il n'y prêta plus intêret.

Le train s'arrêta enfin, et les deux jeunes filles en sortirent joyeusement. Elles étaient enfin arriver au terme de leur voyage. Elles n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour échanger leur première impression qu'une voix appelée les premières années. Elles coururent à l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Une femme les appelait et les fit s'installer dans des barques.  
Anabella et Marilla furent envoyer dans une barque où elles furent rejoint par un groupe de filles plutôt excités. Marilla fit une mine dégoutée et imita les groupes de jeune fille. Ana elle essayait tant bien que mal d'apercevoir Tom.

Les nouveaux élèves furent déposés devant un immense bâtiment: Poudlard. Tous ne cessaient de regarder émerveiller ce magnifique bâtiment. Une femme vint les chercher et d'une voix autoritaire dit:  
« Les premières années en rangs s'il vous plait »  
Puis ils entrèrent dans une immense salle où quatre tables étaient alignés. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus les deux jeunes filles fut le faux plafond, où un magnifique ciel étoilé s'y voyait.

Puis un homme les accueillit, sûrement le directeur. Et un vieux chapeau chanta une chanson, il parlait des 4 maisons. Rilla et Ana perdues dans cette foule des premières années n'en perdaient pas goutte. Puis la femme qui les avait accueillit commença à appeler dans l'ordre alphabétique les élèves.  
Anabella commençait à stresser et Marilla n'était guère mieux. Puis vint le moment où elle fut appelée. Elle s'avança et mis le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Il réfléchit un instant puis d'une vois forte annonça:  
Serpentard!

Marilla fit un clin d'œil à Anabella. Cette dernière commençait à s'ennuyer. La répartition semblait sans fin. Elle jouait avec une de ses mèches. Elle fit tout de même assez attention pour entendre que Tom était lui aussi envoyé à Serpentard. Puis , enfin vint le tour de la jeune fille. Elle se coiffa du choixpeau et attendit, fébrile.

Elle entendit alors une voix lui parler :  
« Hum… intelligente, tu devrais aller à Serdaigle. Mais je sens que ça ne conviendrais pas tout à fait. Tu es un sérieux cas, Anabella - Je veux être avec Rilla, je veux aller à Serpentard.  
- Hum… Serpentard, peut-être mais d'autres maisons t'aideraient plus dans ce chemin…  
-S'il vous plait faîtes moi aller à Serpentard, s'il vous plait !  
- Mmm têtue mais intelligente. Puisque tel est ton désir tu iras à …

SERPENTARD !

La jeune fille était très contente, quoique un peu perturber par les paroles du choixpeau. Elle s'assit sous les acclamations de la maison qui était désormais la sienne. Elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle se fasse accepter mais pour le moment elle était si contente d'être avec Marilla. La répartition se termina bientôt et les deux filles purent enfin manger. Elles se jetèrent sur la nourriture comme des affamés sous les regards médusés de leurs condisciples. La répartition s'était bien passée.


End file.
